Raised by Kitsunes
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Naruto is raised by Kyuubi and her Kitsune clan.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki had finished training and was sweating; he was tossed a towel by a gorgeous tanned red head. Her hair was shoulder length and in a ponytail, she also had red eyes and slight whiskers. She was dressed in red T-shirt, black bike shorts and sandals. "Nice job Naruto," she said. "Now, you need to get going if you want to make the test." Naruto nodded and got cleaned up, and then he headed of the academy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto walked to the door and knocked on the door; Iruka had opened the door and saw Naruto. The boy was dressed in a black T-shirt, red shorts and a short sleeved jacket and sandals. He hand the teacher a note and he read it, "okay. Come in, we going over what is going to be on the finals. He walked in and sat at his desk, just then one of the students spoke up.

"Why do we have to come in here everyday and Naruto-baka just waltz right in?" She had long pink hair and green eyes; she was dressed in a long red dress and black shorts and sandals. Iruka sighed and was about to answer but, Naruto interrupted him.

"I'll field this one sensei," he said. "Why do I waltz in here?" He pointed at Mizuki, "be cause of that asshole over there. Yeah I'm talking about you ass face! Anyway, I got permission from the hokage to train with my own hand picked sensei and then come here to take lessons with the rest of you."

"You lying!"

"How Sakura? How am I lying?" He shut her up and Iruka continued the lesson.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After class, Naruto was on his way to the Namikaze compound and his sensei was waiting on him. "How was school?" She said.

"It was alright," he said. "We went over what was going to be on the test tomorrow." Then a young woman walked in, she had long black hair and dark eyes. She was dressed in a gray shirt, a black skirt, sandals and a trench coat. She was also lightly tanned; she walked over to Naruto and grabbed him with an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey Naru-kun," she said. "So you think you going to be rookie of the year?"

"I don't know Sou-nee-chan. With the way I'm treated, I wouldn't be surprised if they try to fail me, again."

"Don't worry Naru-kun; you are going to pass this time." Said his sensei.

"I hope so, Kyu-bba-san. I hope so."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Naruto was ready for his test and got to the academy early. Then he sat down and started to meditate to relax his mind. That was when Iruka had come into the room. "Good morning Iruka-sensei," he said.

"Good morning Naruto, so are you ready for the test today?"

"I hope so." Then the other students started to come in to the room and the test started. Naruto was perfect so far and Mizuki was getting mad.

'I need to find a way to fail him!' he thought. Then it came to him, 'the clones! He can't do one; I know he'll fail this one!' So they set it up and got ready for the final test.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Okay Naruto," said Iruka. "You need three clones to pass." Naruto nodded just then he was surrounded by three seal clones. Mizuki's jaw hit the ground and Iruka had looked proud of him. Just then Mizuki leapt up and slammed his hands on the table.

"YOU FAIL!" He screamed.

"Why? Because you say so?" Said Naruto.

"He's right; you're not the head teacher Mizuki." Said Iruka.

"SHUT UP DEMON LOVER!" Mizuki leapt over the table to attack and Naruto spun kicked him right across the jaw sending him to the wall. Then he leapt and slammed his foot into Mizuki's back. Then slammed his face into the wall constantly, breaking his face. Then Naruto pulled out a radio and called in ANBU they came and took him to go see Ibiki.

Then the Hokage came in, "thank you for exposing the traitor Naruto. You too Iruka," he said. They bowed to him, "this will be an A-ranked mission and you will be paid for it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," they said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Iruka was in front of the class and read out the test scores. "Well, looks like rookie of the year was decided by one point." He said everyone was surprised. "Sasuke Uchiha was perfect through out the whole year." His fan club cheered for him, "but he isn't the rookie of the year." They were shocked, "that title rightfully belongs to Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked at Naruto, how could the dead last, in their minds, become rookie of the year? Sakura was hot she stood up and stomped over to Naruto.

"YOU CHEATED! YOU KNOW YOU DID!"

"Two things Haruno, first: we are ninja. It's in the rulebook; second: if you can't prove it, it didn't happen." He said calmly, "Now go back and sit next to the 'second best'." Sakura looked like she was about to pop a blood vein on her huge forehead and stormed off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto went home; his brand new headband proudly on his head and the villagers just stared in shock. Once he walked on to the Namikaze grounds, someone saw him and got the others attention. They cheered for Naruto becoming a ninja, and then Kyu went over to him. "Did you do it?" She said, Naruto nodded she grabbed to boy and lifted him up in a huge hug. They went to the manor for a huge celebration.

To be continued

**Characters**

**Kyu-baa-san:** Of course she's Kyuubi she looks like an older, taller and bustier Kushina. She loves Naruto as if he was her own kit and watches over him.

**Sou-nee-chan:** The human female form of a black eight tailed fox with white tips on her tails; she looks like Anko with dark eyes and a little taller and with her hair down. She is also about as crazy as her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The entire Uzumaki/ Kitsune clan were celebrating Naruto's graduation but Kurama, A.K.A. Kyuubi(1), had went to the Hokage tower. Sarutobi had seen her and gulped. "Hello Kurama." He said, "what can I do for you?"

"Do not put Naruto and that Uchiha bastard together on the same team!" She said.

"But the council..." He started.

"Oh, so you are going to let them run things? I thought you were the 'Ninja God', I mean what's a council to a god? Or are they non-believers? If they are then why is there a council?" THAT lit a fire under Sarutobi.

"You are right, do you have any suggestions?"

"Let me see the files." So she does and pulled out Naruto's file and two more ninja's. One was for a young girl by the name of Maya Kintoburi, a kunoichi with the ability to change her size from the size of a wasp, with triple S-class strength (can lift 50 tons), can use gossamer wings to fly up to 50 MPH and fire charka blasts called 'wasp stings' to a giant whose max is at 49 and a half feet. The other was Hinata Hyugga, the heir of the Hyugga clan who has the legendary byakugan and has unlocked her true byakugan. She can use it to see 360 degrees and 25 miles max. She can also use chakra blasts to hit an opponent's chakra system and crush it.

"I want these two for him." She said.

"Do you have a jounin?"

"Yes, you'll meet their sensei tomorrow." With that she left.

Later at the manor, Kurama had came up to a young female kitsune as she was meditating. She had white hair and white tail with a blonde tip. She was very well built with a double-d cup bustline, around 5 foot 9 and dressed in a black, sleeveless bodysuit. "Chizuru?" Said Kurama, she opened her blue-green eyes.

"Yes Kurama-sama?" She said.

"You know of Naruto's graduation and the fact that he was name the 'Rookie of the year'?"

"Um hmm."

"Well, I have chose a team for him and I want you to be his Sensei."

"I shall do my best Kurama-sama." She said.

The next morning, Naruto had headed to the academy to meet his team while Sarutobi was in a meeting with the council.

"How could you let that 'Demon Brat' urk!" Said a fat council member who just had a kunai logged in his throat.

"You know Kurama was right." He said, "what's a council to a god?" Then civilian council was now scared.

"Now Hokage-sama," started Danzo but Sarutobi hit the cripple in the chest with a one inch punch, breaking six of his ribs. That was when everyone realized Sarutobi was not going to accommodate them anymore.

"Next person that starts to kiss Sasuke Uchiha's ass will be banned from the council. As matter of fact, Saya Haruno you can go on and leave. Your services will no longer be needed."

"But Hokage-sama..." She started.

"Anbu," one came up to him. "Get me Janet Kintoburi."

"Sir!" Said the Anbu, ten minutes later a young woman walked in to the room. She was around 5 foot 4 and dressed in a T-shirt, tights, sandal boots and a head rag. She was carrying a naginata. She had blond hair and silver eyes, she had peach colored skin as well.

"You called me Hokage-sama," she said with a melodious voice.

"Yes Jan," he said. "Since you are the head of a shinobi clan, I wish to welcome you to the shinobi council. You will take Haruno's place." Tsume Inuzuka smiled, she was happy her friend was now on the council.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," she said and went to sit next to Tsume as she walked past Saya. The Haruno woman glared at the Kintoburi clan head.

"Now, for now on the shinobi council will handle the ninja side of things."

"Well, if that's the case then we will not serve any shinobi at all!" Said a Civilian council member.

"Then every single one of you can leave the council chambers."

"Now, Sarutobi." Said Homura.

"You and you co-cospirators can leave as well. Like I said 'what's a council to a god'?" The Council regrettably accepted all terms.

Later, Naruto had walked in to the academy and sat down in the room waiting on everyone else so they can hear who their teammates would be. Everyone else had came in and got ready to go. Iruka had grabbed the list and read off the teams and then came up on Naruto's team. "Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyugga," the Hyugga eeped and fainted. "And Maya Kintoburi." Maya was a very gorgeous young woman with dirty blond hair and gray eyes. She was dressed in a green, one sleeve singlet, boots and a head rag.(2)

Later Naruto, Hinata and Maya were having lunch together. "So, we're finally together." He said and Hinata grabbed Naruto and started to make out with him. Then she started to make out with Maya and she had a blush on her face. So did Naruto as Maya was now on his lap facing him.

"Um, so now what's on tap?" He asked.

"Let's eat lunch." Said Hinata, so they did and talked about who their sensei would be.

Later they walked back into the class room Sasuke and his fangirls started in on them.

"Why don't you just quit now?" Said one.

"Yeah all he's going to do is get you killed!" Said another.

"You mean like you will your team?" Said Maya, then fangirl got mad.

"Come on dobe," said Sasuke. "admit it you cheated to get what's rightfully mine?" Naruto just looked at Sasuke, lowered his head, closed his eyes, balled up his trembling fist and went off slapped him across the face. Then spat in it.

"There's My Damned Answer!" He said to a shocked classroom, "I Don't Answer To You, The 'Pink-Bitch' Or Your Whores! You Get Me?" He turned around and started to leave when Sasuke attacked him and they went at it. Punches were being thrown, Naruto hit Sasuke across the nose with his elbow driving it one after another in to it and breaking it. Blood was everywhere, the class room was in stunned silence. He rose up bleeding from his mouth and spat some blood on to the Uchiha heir. "I know you going to whine to the council," he said breathing hard. "Go ahead, I don't fucking care! Just as long as," he took some of Sasuke's blood and swiped it over his chest, like a badge of honor. "I made you bleed!" Hinata grabbed him arm to take him to get his mouth looked at leaving Sasuke on the floor out cold.

TBC

1. Yes I know Kurama's a male name as he is male but this is my story and she's female. 2. Think Matsu Maeda from 'Sengoku Basara'.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto was in the council chambers, he was bloody and had stitches over his left eyebrow. Dried blood was at the right corner of his mouth and coming out his left nostril. He was topless and his torso was scarred. He had a tooth pick in his mouth. He looked at the civilian council with a bored expression on his face.

"What do you bastards want now?" He said.

"SILENCE!" Said Saya Haruno, "you are here because of what you did to Uchiha-kun!"

"And once again, the Haruno's prove all of the shinobis point, you are howler monkeys. Let me guess, I should just hand my 'Rookie of the Year' status to that bastard? Or maybe, have Kurama-baachan train the bastard? Ooo, ooo or better yet deny that the FUCKING YOUNDAMIE IS MY DAMN FATHER?" The council jumped back just then the shinobi council had showed up.

"What Is Going On Here?" Said Sarutobi, "I thought I dismissed the civilian council." Just then Danzo was about to attack him when Naruto tackled his grandfather-figure out of the way. Then threw a chakra version of a flash bang grenade at him.

"UGH!" Said the head of ROOT. Then Naruto was on the crippled man, he pinned an arm down and pulled out a kodachi pointed at his Adam's apple.

"I'm going to cut this apple in half!" He said.

"Do it boy!" Danzo said, "with my death I will be..."

"Yeah, Yeah I Know; 'the powerful person in all of Konoha'. Well, riddle me this bitch; what would happen if the entire village knew you were in on the Kyubbi attack?" The civilian council was in shock.

"THAT'S A LIE!" He said, just Kurama had walked in to the chambers.

"Really Danzo? Didn't you say that those 'Uchiha bastards' didn't know how to use their eye properly to control me?" She said the council glared at him.

"She's lying!" He said, "you demon bitch!" Naruto put a kunai in to his shoulder. "AGH!"

"You Should Be More Worried About Yourself!" He said, "Go on baachan."

"Everyone remember how big the Uchiha clan is?"

"Don't you mean 'was'?" Said a council member.

"I meant what I said," she said. "Mikoto's alive, along with her elder daughters and Sasuke's twin sister."

"Where are they?" Said Sarutobi.

"Somewhere safe, I'm not saying where right now. Only I and my clan know where they are and don't bother getting the information out of Naruto because he doesn't know." She gently stroked his hair. "We need to ease up on your training."

"Naruto, let him up," said Sarutobi with his trusted ANBU and they arrested him. Medic- nins had showed up to help Naruto out. "I'm going to say this one more time, you are dismissed, we do not need a civilian council anymore with the Fire Lord's permission to remove you." The council knew they were fucked.

Later Naruto was healed and was meeting up with his team so they could meet with their sensei. She was a beautiful blonde young woman with three golden tails. She was dressed in a jonin's vest, black bodysuit and sandal boots. Her head band was tied to her waist.

"Chizuru-chan?" Said Naruto, she smiled at her young charge and hugged him.

"You'll have to call me Chizuru-sensei for now on Naruto-kun." She said in a harmonious tone. Then she got a look at her new charges, "I am Chizuru Kitsune, it's so nice to meet you Hinata Hyugga and Maya Kintoburi. Don't worry, I'm going to make sure your abilities will be up to par." They smiled. "Okay, let's start on you weaknesses and do something about them." So they do and Hinata had became a true prodigy of the Hyugga clan.

Then as the team was helping out some people with their special abilities team Kakashi had went over to see what was going on. "Come on, Naruto-kun." Said Maya as she started to grow to 20 feet. "I'll give you a boost." She knelt down and held her hand out and Naruto got on holding on to her thumb. She stood up.

"Whoa," he said as he was holding on to his girlfriend's thumb. They were working on the Hokage tower, fixing what need to be fixed as Hinata and Chizuru were in a meet with the Hyugga and Vixen council. The topic; Hinata's engagement to Naruto and the rumors about Uzushio being rebuilt. Kurama was there as well.

"What's this I hear about Uzushio rebuilt?" Said Hiashi, Hinata's father.

"Yes," said Kurama. "My spies have been sending me reports about the other nations and what was going on. Imagine my surprise when one of them was welcomed in to Uzu." She handed him the report and he read it. "That's a copy of it, I have the main copy."

"Smart," said Hiashi.

"So um, what do we do?" Asked Hinata.

"Chizuru, I want you to take your team a follow up on the report." Kurama said, "find out what's going on."

"Yes Kurama-sama." She said, "come on Hina-chan let's go find Naruto-kun and Maya-chan."

"But what about the Hokage?"

"You leave him to me." Said Kurama, so they left and went to the Hokage tower. Where there was a huge fight going on.

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting against each other, Kakashi was about to attack his sensei's son from behind when he was blocked by his other student; Musaka Takeuchi. "This is their fight, I would suggest you let them fight." He said.

"I would suggest, you mind your own business boy!" He said, then tried to attack him. But Musaka was ready for him and they went at it. Meanwhile Naruto was driving knees into Sasuke's skull. They were really going at it, Naruto was using style that Sasuke couldn't keep up with.

"Hold Still Damnit!" Said the last 'loyal' Uchiha, but Naruto was still moving like he had around 5 espressos followed by 10 energy shots. He came in with quick combos making him bleed and then following it up with a kick to the side of his face knocking him out.

"Ball Game!" He said, meanwhile Maya flicked Sakura away from her like a booger she went through three trees and hit a rock wall. Musaka had pinned Kakashi down and had his kitana at his neck.

"You're done... Takeuchi!" He said.

"I don't really care, I've already turned in my drop slip and I have asked Kurama-sama if I could be on Chizuru-sensei's team." Musaka said, Kakashi was in total shock.

"You are welcomed on to my team Musaka-kun." She said and Naruto hugged him.

"Welcome to the team Musa-kun." He said.

TBC


End file.
